


Am i Bi???? Who Even Cares Anymore.

by Strawberry_k_iss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-binary character, One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_k_iss/pseuds/Strawberry_k_iss
Summary: Lance is BiLance likes Keithi wrote this at 10 pmthis is definitely not the best writing i could have done





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing i'm posting to AO3 and would be considered my first fanfic if i didn't write those horrible things when i was 10 *shudders* at least they're deleted now.
> 
> Anyway this is really short and i don't even know why i wrote it, i just did.

Lance was bi.

He was attracted to guys and girls.

He figured out this when he was 14.

These were all facts to Lance. He knew he liked the soft curves of girls but also the harder features of boys. These facts were something Lance knew was always going to be a constant in his life, and he was happy that he figured himself and his identity out when he did. He was only ever going to date girls and guys and marry whichever one was the luckiest of them.

But these facts changed one day.

_______________________________

Lance liked Keith. He had for a while, and he had decided ‘enough was enough’ and stop waiting for his opportunities to come crawling to him, so instead he took the offensive.

“Hey Keith can I… talk to you for a moment. Outside, please,” Lance softly rubbed his palms together, hand pointing downwards. Keith looked up from their table of friends, sitting together in a café after all their college classes had ended for the day. The smell of coffee beans infiltrated Lance’s nose as he breathed in deeply to calm himself down. His friends looked up at him, and then to Keith, who nodded as he held eye contact. Keith picked up his leather jacket and pulled it on, pulling his red scarf up closer to his mouth as Lance and himself made the move to step out the wooden door, into the cold weather.

Lance zipped his jacket up as his neck felt the sharpness of a slight wind and he led the way to his destination; the alleyway between the café building and the cosmetics store. 

“Are you sure that you’re my friend? Because this scene seems like a setup to a murder,” Keith chuckled as he shuffled up to lean on the wall, breath steamy and cheeks red. Lance giggled at that. “Ah yes, my plan all along was to become close to you and then murder you in cold blood, my plan has been foiled!” they both snickered again at that before the mood became more serious.

“So, um-,” Lance started before his voiced cracked his sentence off. He was nervous.

Keith looked up innocently as he patiently waited for Lance to speak whatever he had his thoughts on. Lance cleared his throat and started again. “So, um, we have known each other for like, what’s it, like three- no four, years? And um,” he gulped, “I really like you and- um, would appreciate it if we could go on like, a date, because I really want you to be my boyfriend?” Lance had been facing away throughout his confession, so, when he turned around he was a little confused by what he saw.

Keith was blushing, that’s for sure (his whole face was red, and not from the bitterness of the weather). But instead of smiling he was- grimacing?

“Um, Keith? I would like it if you didn’t leave me hanging here,” Lance voiced after seconds of silence from the other man. The streets busted with activity, unknowing of the confession that had just happened. Children were jumping around in the park at the end of the street of shops, people buying makeup next door, teens walking in and out of shops, jumping and yelling dumb jokes with their friends, Lance and Keith’s friend group sitting in the café, anxiously waiting for the other people’s return. Keith jumped back into the moment, concluding the thoughts in his head.

“I would really like that, actually,” he twirled a loose strand of shoulder length black hair around his finger. He was growing it out. “But,” he thought out his words as he faced the alleyway, to where a door stood closed and locked, next to a giant garbage bin. “I don’t want to be your ‘boyfriend’,” Lance shot his head up, confused. He tilted his head, quickly prompting the unspoken question of ‘why a date but not a boyfriend?’.

“I know you’re safe so I’ll just say it,” Keith breathed in deep. “I’m non-binary, so I wouldn’t be your boyfriend, I would be your datemate, if that’s okay with you. If it’s not then… no to your questions,” Keith looked straight into Lances pupils for the second time that day. Lance’s face was stuck, confused, for a second, before it went straight into the trademark ‘flirty pretty-boy’ face with two fingers in a ‘V’ under his pointy chin.

“Of course, you want a piece of this,” he struck a pose and smirked before the pair of them started laughing light-heartedly again. After giggling for a little bit longer, Lance sobered up. “But anyway, what are your pronouns then? And your name?” he asked with a content smile. Keith looked absolutely overjoyed.

“Still Keith, with they and them. But only while we are alone, until I tell the others I guess,” Keith answered as they rubbed their hands together and blew on them, warming up their face. Lance rubbed his own jaw, sore from laughing, before asking, “Why not tell them now?”.

Keith thought for a moment.

They took Lance’s arm and pulled him around the corner before letting him go, letting him fall in step behind them. They opened the café door quickly while the bell sounded loudly, and before they could back out, they walked up to his friends table, and slammed their hand down. “Guys,”

_____________________________________

Lance was Bi

He liked guys and girls.

But he also liked Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is: Pretty-Boys-Klance  
> My Instagram is: Pretty.Boy.Lance
> 
> as you can see i have a theme in my different usernames.
> 
> feel free to look them up.


End file.
